Flame tank (Tiberian Twilight)
Basic CC4 flametank bluetib.png With Blue Tiberium Core |faction = Nod, Offense Class |baseunit = |role = Short-Range Base Assault |useguns = "Devil's Breath" Twin Flamethrowers |usearmor = |tier =2 |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = |trans = |cost = 6 CP |time = 0:12 |produced = Nod Offense Crawler |req = Rank 5 |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = Medium |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = |produce = |upgrades = Trail of Flame Blue Tiberium core: Increased damage |allows = |research = |ability = * Increases speed and leaves a flame trial behind damaging and pursuing units |structure = }} The AT-6 Flame TankFlame Tank Profile is a fourth generation flame tank that came into service by the Fourth Tiberium War. It continues the long tradition of Nod's use of flame based weapons to demoralize and incinerate their enemies. Background This series of vehicles share many elements of the older designs, in the sense that they were blocky vehicles which contained two large storage tanks with flammable materials. The primary weapon of the AT-6 is its Devil's Breath Twin Flamethrowers which possesses an enhanced cocktail of chemicals that makes it once more effective against packs of enemies; especially infantry. In addition, they also have the usual ability to incinerate structures making them a useful tool against defensive enemy commanders. The projected flames not only damage enemies but put them as well as the environment on fire until the flames eventually die down .Mike Glosecki, Evoker. 2009-09-10. Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight - Interview. UGDB. Accessed 2009-09-12. A notable change within the design is the addition of further armor designed to allow the tank to survive against enemy weapon fire though this was a change made against the wishes of many of the drivers of these vehicles. Their argument was that they needed the speed of the tanks to take them quickly to the battlefield but despite their protests the engineers stuck with the armored concept. However, they did introduce a new feature which rigged the engines of the AT-6 flame tank to its storage system allowing it to use its own flammeable chemicals as a fuel source. When activated, the tank speeds off leaving a trail of flames in its wake that can further damage any pursuing foes. In order to ensure that no accidental explosion occures during such situations, the tanks are programmed to return to normal fuel consumption after a certain point. Though there is a common misconception amongst civilians that the AT-6 flame tanks are mobile timebombs, due to their exposed storage tanks, this is an urban myth, one that Nod commanders often found a source of endless amusement. The chemicals needed to produce the flames are designed to be harmless unless projected through the weapon. Furthermore, the storage tanks themselves are well protected from damage or incidental explosions. However, any AT-6 flame tank destroyed in battle creates a fiery explosion that often consumes anything near it. History The basis for the new AT-6 series of flame tanks came as a result of the Tiberium Control Network Conflict against Nod Separatists. Whilst the previous series of such flame tanks had been quite successful against infantry, this position changed by the year 2064 when the Global Defense Initiative produced a type of Zone Armor which it equipped all of its infantry that protected them against the fiery attacks. At the time, Kane's advisors even advocated retiring the use of such vehicles. However, the Separatists managed to retrofit their existing flame tanks and introduced improvements to the storage tanks which increased their destructive power. With these modified vehicles, the Separatists left a path of destruction in the Yellow Zones which ended when GDI managed to begin fielding their Hunter tanks. The spectacle proved to be an embarrassment to Nod commanders who suggested that the flame tank be retired. Under Kane's orders, they began working on the creation of a new vehicle that was based on the Separatists model. This in time led to the creation of the new AT-6 Flame tank which now served within the armies of the Brotherhood. In-game The Flame Tank is Nod's Tier 2 Blast unit for the Offense Class, and is capable of leveling structures with brutal efficiency. When two or more Flame Tanks are used, they can engulf an area with flames, creating a firestorm. They explode upon being destroyed, damaging all units around them, friend or foe. They cannot target air units, and are almost literally melee units, due to their very short range. They are best suited against Reinforced armor (i.e. advanced structures), but they can also be highly dangerous to infantry units. A blue Tiberium Core improves their damage capability and upgrades the flamethrowers for more firepower. An achievement can be earned if the player uses its ability to damage several units. Quotes *Power through flame *I go! *This way! *Yes the True path. *Redemption will come! *Walk with me to death! *I stand above all! *I await your word! Gallery Nod Flame Tank Concept.jpg|Render References Category:Tanks